


It took one look (And I was already falling)

by Kai_Jean



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Jean/pseuds/Kai_Jean
Summary: Lexa notices the girl with the pink tipped hair and her heart races, but in the hall the girl is seen talking happily with a boy and Lexa thinks she doesn’t have a chance. Until a Facebook message changes everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story based off of this post.
> 
>  
> 
> <https://kai-jean.tumblr.com/post/179283124149/lexa-notices-the-girl-with-the-pink-tipped-hair>  
> 
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy :)

Lexa was jerked awake as her alarm sounded in the silence of her dorm room, alerting her to wake up for morning classes. She groaned.

 

_Why did I decide to take classes at such an ungodly hour?_

 

Reaching her arm up onto the dresser in search of her phone, she realized, it wasn't there.  Peeking open an eye she saw a white glow illuminating from the floor and groaned again.  Throwing off the covers, Lexa picked up her phone and turned off the alarm. Running a hand through her untamed hair she glanced over to the other occupant in the room and smiled.  

 

Anya, her best friend and now roommate, slept on through the blaring alarm with her blankets tossed haphazardly across her body as she hugged a pillow.

 

 _That girl could sleep through the apocalypse._ Lexa thought shaking her head. She stood up and wandered over to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

 

After a shower and rummaging through her dresser for clothes, Lexa threw on her dark jacket, picked up her bag from the floor, tossing it over her shoulder, and with one last glance at herself in the floor length mirror, she was out the door.  The school was within walking distance from the dorms and for that Lexa was grateful. The crisp morning air brushed across her cheeks and the soft glow of the sun shined through the tree as she walked passed the front entrance of the school.

 

 Making her way to the English department, Lexa opened the door to the classroom and took notice of the stack of papers on the professor's desk, it was the syllabus. Picking one up she then glanced around the room.  A few students had already arrived and chosen their seats, but as her eyes wandered over a few more students her breath caught.  Sitting in the second row was a girl with beautiful blonde hair that was tipped with pink, her skin a creamy white that looked incredibly soft, and when the girl looked up, the most vibrant blue eyes she'd ever seen stared back at her.

 

 _Wait… Her eyes are staring back at me!_ Lexa averted her gaze and took a deep breath trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. _Shit, shit, shit… She totally caught me staring at her._ Quickly, Lexa turned and made her way towards the back of the classroom and sat down, pulling out a notebook and pen. The professor arrived shortly after and started to run through the syllabus. Lexa highlighted the professor's email, office hours, and as the professor began their lecture, she tried to keep her eyes from wandering back over to a girl with pink tipped hair.

 

“Ugh. I can't believe you wake up soo early and come to school… It’s nine and I'm barely functioning.” Anya said leaning back in her chair and taking a sip of coffee.  She had texted Lexa during class and asked if she'd join her for coffee at the school's Cafe.

 

“Is there ever a time you're actually functioning?”  Lexa asked blowing softly at her tea.

 

“When I'm between my girlfriend’s thighs.” Anya said waggling her eyebrows and Lexa scrunched her face.

 

“You're disgusting. I'm surprised Raven puts up with you.”

 

“Oooh, she never complains.” Anya stated and Lexa throws a crumpled napkin at her.

 

“Would you stop we're in public.” Anya looks around and rolls her eyes.

 

“Oh please, if you were getting some too you'd have no problem talking about it with me in public.” Just then Lexa’s mind wandered back to the girl with pink tipped hair and creamy white skin, she blushed.  Anya smirked and raised a curious eyebrow.

 

“Oooh… it seems you have someone in mind whose thighs you want wrapped around your head.” Lexa blushed even harder.

 

“Must you?”

 

“OH, I most certainly must. Come on woman details.” Anya said slapping Lexa’s arm. Lexa glanced around making sure the girl she was about to describe wasn't actually there and leaned in closer to Anya.

 

“Okay so I walked into class and—”

 

//

 

Lexa finished up her coffee break, well tea for her, with Anya and once they had said their goodbyes she started her walk down the hall to her next class.  She couldn't believe she'd just spent 20 mins gushing about a girl she'd seen in class. She knew absolutely nothing about the girl, not even her name. So how was it that she could have talked about this girl for hours, if she didn't have to go to her next class.  Lexa sighed and looked up to find pink tipped hair catching her eye again and she smiled as her heart skipped a beat.

 

 _Did my heart just flutter?_ Lexa thought.

 

The smile was short-lived though, the blonde stood in the hall happily talking to a boy and causally brushed some hair out of her face as she talked. That was something girls did when they were flirting right?

 

 _She totally straight… There’s no way I have a chance with her._ Lexa thought and her heart sank.  Looking away Lexa stared at the ground already trying to find a way to mend her broken heart, and in doing so, missed the way the blonde smiled at her as she walked passed and quickly said her goodbyes to the boy before following after her.

 

When Lexa arrived at her next class she headed inside and made her way to the back of the room.  Sitting down she took out her notebook and pen before tossing her bag onto the floor.  Sighing she placed her elbow upon the desk and rested her cheek against her hand, waiting for class to start.   At the doorway the blonde frowned, she wondered why the girl seemed down when she looked happier in class earlier that morning.  When her blue eyes had locked onto forest green at that time, her stomach erupted in butterflies and it was only when the green-eyed girl looked away that she could breathe again, because that girl with the chestnut hair and jawline that could kill took her breath away.  After class she had made it her mission to find out who that girl was and she was lucky enough one of the boys in class knew her from high school, Lexa Woods, was the name he had given her.  Not even knowing the girl, her name sounded right on her tongue when she repeated it back to him, to which he nodded and smiled.  He was a nice boy so when they ventured into the hallway she talked with him some more and found out he was also quite funny, but when Lexa had walked passed she said her goodbyes and followed after her. Taking a seat close to the front row like she always did.  The blonde pulled out her phone and found Lexa’s profile on Facebook.

 

 _I hope she doesn’t find this creepy._ The girl thought.

 

Lexa sat bored, she was already waiting for the day to end so she could go to the dorm and sulk when her phone vibrated with a Facebook message.

 

_That’s odd why is Anya Facebooking me instead of just texting?_

 

Picking up the phone and unlocking screen the message that Lexa saw made her heart stop.

 

**_Have coffee with me?_ **

****

The profile pic was none other than the girl with pink tipped hair and Lexa’s eyes searched the room until her green eyes met blue once again staring back at her, and she quickly replied.

 

**_Yes._ **

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers!  
> I thought it would be fun to give Clarke's POV.  
> I hope you like it!
> 
> As always all mistakes are mine!  
> Comments are welcome :) Enjoy!

“Clarke! Clarke wake up. You said you didn't want to be late for your first class.” Octavia said shaking Clarke’s shoulder. Clarke whined and buried herself further into the covers.

 

“Five more minutes, O.”

 

“No. I already gave you five minutes, in the time it's taken me to wake you up. Now get up.” Octavia said throwing off the covers. “Why is Raven in bed with you?” Octavia asked after finding the Latina snuggled against Clarke's side.

 

“You know she likes to cuddle when she's not with her mysterious girlfriend.” Clarke said sitting up in bed and brushing her unruly blonde-pink hair out of her face. The tips having been dyed recently after losing a bet to Raven, on whether or not Octavia would ask the Barista named Lincoln, for his number. “You’re lucky she doesn't crawl into bed with you.”

 

“She tried once, but I move too much and ended up kicking her off.” Octavia said with a grin.

 

“I had a bruise on my hip for days.” Raven said glaring at the other brunette. “You're horrible to sleep with. Clarke here, on the other hand, has great boob pillows and is just all around comfy to sleep with.” Raven said perching herself up onto her elbow.

 

“Gee, thanks.” Clarke said rolling her eyes as she climbed off the bed. “Guess I'll get ready for class, meet you ladies for lunch?”

 

“Yup.” Both Octavia and Raven answered.

 

//

 

Clarke rushed down the hall as she looked at her watch making sure she wasn't late for class. When she arrived at the classroom, she made her way inside and took a seat.

 

 _Phew made it!_ Clarke thought to herself and finally glanced around the room. _What the hell? There's like nobody here. I thought for sure class started at seven._ Clarke then glanced at the professor's desk and noticed a stack of paper. Getting up she wandered over to the desk and picked one up.

 

 _Well fuck_. Clarke thought, after reading the class actually started at seven thirty from the professor’s syllabus _. I wonder if I have time for coffee_ , Clarke glanced at her watch. Just then the door was pulled open and a few students trickled in _.  I better not. Knowing my luck there will be a huge line._   Clarke sighed and went back to her seat. She pulled out her notebook, pencil, and started a sketch while she waited. As the start of class approached, more and more students wandered in and claimed a seat. After finishing the last part of her sketch Clarke looked up to find a stunning girl with incredible green eyes staring at her. Butterflies erupted in Clarke's stomach as she saw the girl's eyes taking her in and it was only when the girl looked away that she released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

 

 _Holy shit_ … Clarke thought as she watched the girl turn around and make her way towards the back of the room to take a seat. _That was intense_. Clarke looked back towards the front of the room just as the professor walked in and she willed the butterflies in her stomach to stop fluttering as her mind kept flashing back to the girl with green eyes.

 

When the professor finished their lecture and dismissed the class. Clarke quickly packed away her things and got out of her seat, hoping to catch the girl that had been on her mind the entire class and talk to her, only to see the girl already leaving out the door.

 

“Damn...” Clarke muttered under her breath. _I wanted to ask her name._ Clarke glanced around and noticed the students sitting around the green-eyed girl hadn't left yet. _Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to see if one of them knows her._ Clarke then walked to the back of the classroom.

 

“Hi, excuse me.” Four students looked her way as they finished packing away their things. “Um… I was wondering if any of you knew who that girl was sitting by you? Beautiful chestnut hair, amazing green eyes, and a jawline that could kill?” Three out of the four shook their heads ‘no’, while a boy smirked and nodded his head.

 

“Her name is Lexa Woods. I knew of her in high school, we had a couple of classes together but we never talked. She was quite popular.” The blonde boy said getting up from his desk and throwing his bag over his shoulder.

 

“Lexa Woods.” Clarke repeated, liking the way the girl's name sounded on her tongue. The boy smiled and nodded his head again. “Awesome. Thank you.”

 

“No problem. So, what are you studying?” The boy asked walking along side Clarke as they exited the room.

 

They ended up in the hall discussing what they were planning to do in college and what they did outside of school. Clarke learned that the boy’s name was, beaver, and she found him to be very sweet and funny. He had just started a story about a trip he took with his brother when Clarke noticed Lexa in the hall walking towards them. Butterflies erupted in her stomach again and she bit her lip looking away, not wanting Lexa to know she had been staring at her. Continuing her conversation with Beaver, she giggled lightly at something he said and casually brushed some hair away from her face.  When Lexa got closer, Clarke made it a point to looked at her and smile but the girl hadn't noticed them and walked past towards what Clarke assumed was her next class. 

 

“Sorry Beaver.” Clarke interrupted his story. “I have to start heading to my next class.”

 

“Oh, of course. It was nice talking with you.”

 

“Same, have a good day.” Clarke quickly waved goodbye and followed after Lexa.  At the classroom, Clarke stopped at the doorway and pulled out her schedule.

 

 _Wow…two classes together, what are the odds…_ She glanced inside and frowned when she noticed Lexa looking depressed. _Huh,_ _she seemed happier earlier_. Clarke walked in and sat in her usual spot up front and pulled out her phone. She opened her Facebook app and found Lexa’s profile.

 

 _I hope she doesn't find this creepy._ Clarke thought after she sending off a Facebook message.

 

**_Have coffee with me?_ **

 

She then glanced towards the back if the room and saw Lexa pick up her phone with a confused looked on her face, that quickly morphed into astonishment. Green eyes then searched the room, finding her blue once again and Clarke’s heart began to beat rapidly.

 

The phone vibrating in her hand finally made her tear her gaze away from those intense green eyes and sat facing the front of the room before she looked at the message.

  
  
**_Yes._**

 

 Clarke felt like she may hyperventilate.

  
  
_Oh god, what do I do what do I do?_ Clarke was asking herself over and over again as she took a couple of deep breaths trying to calm herself.  She turned to glance back at Lexa and found the girl still looking at her with a shy smile as she waved. Turning back around, Clarke felt utterly giddy inside.

  
_Holy fuck she's too cute_.  With a few more minutes to spare before class started, Clarke quickly typed out another message.

 

 ** _I'm hoping you'll be free at 11?_** The time was when this particular class ended and Clarke really wanted her to be free so she could finally introduce herself properly to the girl who caused butterflies to erupted in her stomach and heart to beat erratically. Her phone vibrated again with another message.

 

**_Next class is at 2.  So, if you want I'm all yours until then._ **

 

Clarke's eyes widen as she read the message and glanced back again to see a smirk playing at Lexa’s lips.

 

_Fuck. This girl is going to be trouble…_

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's POV
> 
> Hello Readers here's another chapter and there will be one more done from Lexa's POV soon.
> 
> All mistakes are mine!  
> As always comments are welcome. Enjoy!

It has been exactly two months. Two months since that magical day when the universe guided striking green eyes to find vibrant blue, as if fate wanted them to meet.  At least that's how Clarke felt as she sat in her comfy Cafe chair, staring at the girl whose striking green eyes still caused her stomach to flutter and her heart to race every time they looked her way.  Both her and Lexa were out on a coffee date again, but it wasn’t any different from the many times they’ve gone out for coffee.  They sat in the same large squishy red chairs with a table in the center of them.  Clarke drank her medium cafe mocha, while Lexa sipped at her earl gray tea. Yes, nothing was out of the ordinary. Except Clarke had something she wanted to ask Lexa, but she hasn’t worked up the courage to ask yet. So now as they sat enjoying their drinks and the warm morning glow through the windows.  Clarke’s mind reminisced in fond memories as she willed her rapidly beating heart and nerves to calm down enough to ask a particular question.

 

That magical day

 

The class had ended and Clarke was packing away her notebook when a pair of black converse stop just a few feet from her.  Looking up, she found Lexa nervously waiting for her.  Holding her backpack over one shoulder, Lexa tucked some hair behind her ear and gave Clarke the softest smile. Gone was the cocky bravado from early when she texted Clarke back with a smirk and Clarke’s heart melted.

 

_How can someone be this damn cute?_

 

“Thanks for waiting.” Clarke said throwing her backpack on and standing in front of Lexa. “I’m Clarke by the way.”

 

“Lexa.”  

 

“I know.”  Clarke said shaking Lexa’s hand who raised a curious eyebrow.

 

“Yeah...about that.  How did you find out my name?”  Clarke’s eyes grew wide and she let go of Lexa’s hand as she looked at the ground, embarrassed.

 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, you probably think I’m a creep and --” Lexa chuckled, causing Clarke to stop and return her gaze to the girl whose laugh made her heart soar. She vowed right there and then to make Lexa laugh as often as she could.

 

“It’s okay I don’t think you’re a creep, Clarke.” The blonde shivered. She loved the way Lexa said her name. “I’m actually kind of happy you found out who I was…”  Lexa said bashfully.  “I – I would have been...I’m shy when it comes to talking to pretty girls.”  Lexa blushes and so does Clarke.

 

“You think I’m pretty?”

 

“We-well yeah...I mean have you seen yourself, your incredibly –”

 

“Ladies can you please take the flirting outside. I have another class in twenty mins and I'd like to spend that time Ahh-lone with my thoughts.” The classroom professor they hadn't realized was still there, deadpanned.

 

“Oh sorry. Yup we'll leave.” Lexa said, blushing harder and both she and Clarke made their way out of the classroom.

 

“Well that was embarrassing.” Lexa said looking back at the classroom door before returning her gaze to Clarke with a soft expression on her face. “So… Coffee?” Lexa asked hopeful and Clarke nodded her head with a sweet smile.

 

“Lead the way.” Clarke held out her hand in the direction of the cafe and Lexa looked at her hand then back to Clarke, before taking the blonde's hand in hers and heading towards the cafe.

 

Clarke bit her lip to contain her ever growing smile. She wasn't expecting Lexa to take her hand but when she did, Clarke couldn't help but love the way the girl's hand felt in her own. Soft and warm, it was definitely something she could get used to, holding hands with this beautiful girl.

 

Later that magical day

 

“What the hell Griffin, I thought you said we were going to have lunch together.” Raven chastised, shoving a French fry into her mouth while Clarke took off her bag and sat down at the table.

 

“I know, I know. I'm sorry I'm late, but you'll never believe how amazing my morning has been.” Clarke said bouncing a little in her seat. Both Octavia and Raven raised an eyebrow at each other before regarding Clarke again.

 

“Spill!” The two brunettes said, leaning in closer to the blonde.

 

“So, I'm in my morning class sketching and when I look up there's this gorgeous babe staring at me, like holy fuck she literally took my breath away.” Both Raven and Octavia nodded and waited for her to continue. “And I couldn't stop thinking about her the entire class so I wanted to talk to her and ask for her name, but she was out the door in seconds! Luckily a boy in class knew her and told me her name. Then it turns out we have two classes together and --”

 

“Woah, woah, wait. What was her name?” Raven asked.

 

“Oh. Lexa Woods. So, in the next class --”

 

“What!!!! You mean to tell me you have a crush on Lexa Woods!”

 

“SHHHH. Keep it down will you…” Clarke said glancing around to see if anyone had been disturbed by Raven's outburst.  “And I mean...I invited her to coffee. Which she said yes to and she was super sweet the entire time...and fuck I have a massive crush on her…wait...how do you know her?”

 

“She's my girlfriends’ best friend. They share a room together, so of course I know who she is.”

 

“Well who the hell is your girlfriend? You've been dating for how long and yet you still haven't introduced her to your two best friends.” Octavia said crossing her arms with a ‘what's your excuse’ face and Clarke did the same.

 

“I was going too! We just get caught up in sexy time and never leave the bedroom.” Raven said with a grin and both Octavia and Clarke scrunch their noses.

 

“You're disgusting.” Octavia stated and Raven batted her eyelashes at her.

 

“Why, thank you.”

 

“So, who is your girl?” Clarke asked and Raven bit her lip with a dreamy look on her face.

 

“Her name is Anya. And yeah Lexa is good looking, but my girl is smoking hot.” Clarke bristled a little at Raven's comment, thinking there was no way this Anya girl could be hotter than Lexa, but she'd just have to wait and see.

 

Two weeks after that magical day

 

Clarke was just getting into bed when a knock was heard at her dorm room door. Scrunching her brows together she peeked over at Octavia who was asleep and shrugged her shoulders.

 

_Maybe Raven forgot something._

 

Walking to the door, Clarke unlocked it and pulled it open.

 

“What did you forget? Your dil-- Lexa!” Clarke exclaimed quietly with wide eyes. Shocked to see Lexa standing before her with plaid pajama bottoms, black tank top, holding a pillow, and her hair brushed over one shoulder. Clarke’s heart began to race.

 

_Seriously, heart. You're going to kill me if you keep racing every time she's near._

 

“Clarke. I um-I was...fuck I can't believe those two are making me do this…” Lexa said somewhat flustered, looking anywhere but Clarke in her sleeping shorts and loose t-shirt. Clarke couldn't help but smile at her awkwardness.

 

“What did those to put you up to?” Clarke asked referring to both Raven and Anya.  They had all met after Raven brought Anya over for lunch one day which included Lexa being forced to tag along, but once Lexa had noticed Clarke was a part of the group the whole ‘being dragged to lunch to meet the friends’ didn't seem bad at all.  They all agreed Raven and Anya were cute together, but they were also all types of trouble.

 

“Well...I was trying to sleep and I was hoping those two would do the same, but then one of them moaned.” Lexa blushed. “So, I threw a pillow at them. Anya glared at me and said I could either put some headphones on or come over here and that it would be a plus since your here. And yea...it is a plus that you're here...but I mean, I don't want to intrude. I should probably just go back.” Lexa said gesturing with her thumb over her shoulder and turned to leave until Clare touched her forearm stopping her dead in her tracks.

 

“You can sleep here Lexa. It's probably better you're not subjected to the obscene things they're doing in there.” Clarke said, gently running her hand down Lexa's forearm to grasp her hand. She then gestured to her room with a nod. “Come in. Octavia won’t mind.” Lexa gulped and allowed Clarke to lead her inside. Once inside, Lexa stood in the middle of the room and glanced at each bed. Octavia was sound asleep in one, so that left the two others to be Raven's and Clarke's.

 

“Ummm...which bed is Raven's? I'll sleep there.” Lexa asked clutching at her pillow.

 

“Oh no, you don't want to sleep in that bed trust me. You can sleep in mine.” Clarke walked over to her bed and patted the blue and white plaid down comforter. “It's pretty comfy.”

 

“Where will you sleep?” Lexa asked and Clarke glanced over to Octavia.

 

“I'll bunk with Octavia…”

 

“But Clarke it's your bed...I couldn't possibly --”

 

“It's fine Lexa. Now hop in and go to sleep.” Lexa eyed the bed before looking back at Clarke one more time as she gave Lexa a reassuring nod. Letting out a breath Lexa nodded and climbed up into the bed and laid underneath the covers.  As Lexa was making herself comfortable, Clarke had started to climb in with Octavia when she stopped and glanced back over to Lexa.

 

_That's a crazy idea, Clarke…_ Clarke thought to herself, but this would be a missed opportunity if she didn't take it and she knows both Octavia and Raven would give her shit for missing it too. Therefore, Clarke licked her suddenly dry lips and quietly walked over to her bed and climbed in. Lexa immediately got up and turned towards the blonde with a shocked expression.

 

“C-Clarke what are you doing? I thought you were going to sleep with Octavia.” Lexa said pointing in the direction of Octavia's bed.

 

“My bed is comfier and Octavia moves around a lot, so I thought it would be better to climb in with you...is that okay?”

 

Lexa looked down at Clarke, who was looking up at her with innocent blue orbs and the blankets tucked underneath her chin, making her look incredibly adorable and fuck there was no way Lexa was going to say no. So, she laid back down onto the bed, facing Clarke.

 

“It's definitely okay.” Lexa whispered and both girls smiled at each other before they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

 

Present day

 

Clarke smiled at the memory of their first night sharing a bed together.  Afterwards they would share a bed together a few times a week, whether it was because of Raven and Anya, or it was simply because they wanted to, one thing was for certain they both got the best sleep when they were with each other.  And that was it, that was the memory that had stopped Clarke’s heart from racing and her nerves were calm because if Lexa accepted her question to share a bed.  She would accept a question to start dating, right? Clarke squared her shoulders and placed her coffee down on the table before leaning in close to Lexa. Knowing something was up Lexa set her tea cup down as well and gave Clarke her full attention.

 

“Lexa I was wondering --”

  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's POV
> 
> Hello readers! Here we are at the last chapter and it has been a fun little story to write.  
> I hope you all enjoyed it :)
> 
> All mistakes are mine.  
> As always comments are welcome!

It has been exactly 60 days 2 hours and Lexa glanced at her watch, 15 mins since that amazing day when a certain blonde with pink tipped hair caught her eye and she’s been smitten ever since, but it’s not like Lexa was counting or anything.  Both she and Clarke were out on another coffee date, but aside from them sitting in their usual squishy red chairs with a table in the middle, and Clarke drinking her medium cafe mocha while Lexa sipped her earl gray tea, this one seemed a little different.  Clarke kept glancing her way, biting her lip, and Lexa was pretty sure the blonde was unaware of her nervous actions, but Lexa found her adorable anyway.  She smiled behind her cup of tea when Clarke once again glanced her way. Looking like she wanted to say something, hesitating, and then refraining from saying anything at all. _Adorable indeed_.  So, for now Lexa waited patiently for Clarke to find her courage as they sat enjoying their drinks and the warm morning glow through the windows.  Still watching Clarke from behind her cup, Lexa’s eyes followed delicate fingers as they tucked a strand of beautiful blonde hair behind an ear. The action causing Lexa’s mind to reminisce in fond memories of when they first met.

 

That Amazing Day

 

The blonde had just turned back around after Lexa sent her a smirk, and Lexa’s face fell.

 

 _Did you just smirk at her?_ Lexa groaned placing her face into the palms of her hands to hide her shame. _I’m all yours until then? Really, Lexa._ She groaned again, beating her head against the desk, causing the people sitting next to her to eye her suspiciously and shuffle away.  

 

After the brief interaction before lecture, the remaining time in class, was uneventful. The blonde seemed to be a dutiful student that took notes and even though Lexa was as well, she couldn’t help stealing glances at the blonde.  Her heart still fluttering with anticipation that she and this girl were going out for coffee right after class.

 

When class ended, Lexa waited for those around her to gather up their things and head out the door, leaving her alone to collect her nerves. Glancing over to the row occupied by the blonde, she noticed the girl still packing away her things. Taking a deep breath, Lexa wiped her sweaty palms along her jeans before getting up, grabbing her bag, slinging it over one shoulder, and making her way over to the front of the classroom.  Stopping just a few feet away, the girl seemed to have sense her presence and looked up at her with bright blue eyes, causing Lexa’s heart to thud rapidly in her chest again.  _Calm down, calm down,_ Lexa repeated to herself as she tucked some hair behind her ear and smiled softly.

 

“Thanks for waiting.”  The blonde said throwing her backpack on and standing in front of Lexa. “I’m Clarke by the way.”   _Clarke! Her name is Clarke!  Oh, fuck she’s a lot prettier up close._

“Lexa.”

 

“I know.”  Clarke said shaking Lexa’s hand who raised a curious eyebrow.   _That’s right, she messaged me on Facebook._

“Yeah…about that. How did you find out my name?” Clarke’s eyes grew wide and she let go of Lexa’s hand as she looked at the ground, embarrassed.

 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” _She’s blushing that’s adorable._ “You probably think I’m a creep.” _Creep? No. Pretty, yes._ “And—” Lexa chuckled, causing Clarke to stop and look up at her with the fondest expression on her face.

 

“It’s okay I don’t think you’re a creep, Clarke.  I’m actually kind of happy you found out who I was…” Lexa said bashfully. “I-I would have been…I’m shy when it comes to talking to pretty girls.”  Lexa blushed and so did Clarke.

 

“You think I’m pretty?”

 

“We-well yeah… I mean have you seen yourself, your incredibly – “

 

“Ladies.” _Oh shit, how long as he been standing there?_ “Can you please take the flirting outside. I have another class in twenty minutes and I’d rather spend that time Ahh-lone with my thoughts.”  The classroom professor deadpanned.

 

“Oh sorry. Yup we’ll leave.”  Lexa said, blushing harder and both she and Clarke made their way out of the classroom.

 

“Well that was embarrassing.”  Lexa said looking back at the classroom door before returning her gaze to Clarke with a soft expression on her face. “So…Coffee?”  Lexa asked hopeful and Clarke nodded her head with a sweet smile.

 

“Lead the way.”  Clarke held out her hand in the direction of the café and Lexa looked at her hand then back to Clarke before taking the blonde’s hand in hers and heading towards the café.  Lexa’s heart racing the entire way.

 

Later that amazing day

 

Anya was sitting on her bed, flipping through the channels of their decently sized television, when Lexa pushed open the door and practically skipped to her bed before flopping down upon it and squealed into a pillow.  Anya looked on in utter confusion as Lexa, her usually calm and collected best friend/roommate, was now hugging a pillow with a far-off look in her eyes and the biggest smile on her face.

 

“Who are you and what have you done to Lexa?”  Anya asked sitting up straighter on the bed.

 

“Anya…you’ll never fucking guess how amazing this day has gone for me.”  Lexa said looking over at her best friend with a dreamy smile and Anya eyed her for a few seconds before raising an eyebrow.

 

“I’m going to take a wild guess and say it has something to do with a girl with pink tipped hair?” Anya questioned and Lexa sighed contently as she sat up, leaning her back against the wall.

 

“Yeah…she’s gorgeous An.  Intelligent, an amazing artist, and there’s just something about her voice that does thing to me…”  Lexa gushed and a smile tugged at Anya’s lips.  She was happy that Lexa had found someone that made her feel this way.

 

“She sounds great Lex.  I can’t wait to meet her.”  Anya said getting up from her bed to sit with Lexa on hers and Lexa rested her head against Anya’s shoulder.

 

“I’m sure you’ll meet her someday soon.”

 

Two weeks after that amazing day

 

Lexa had just closed her eyes, wishing for sleep to come, when a moan was heard from across the room, causing Lexa to sit up in bed and toss a pillow in the direction of the noise.

 

“What the fuck Lexa?”  Anya scolded with her hair ruffled from the pillow skimming across her head.

 

“You said Raven was just here to sleep over.”  

 

“Yeah. Sleep over involves sex too.”

 

“But I’m like right here.”  Lexa gestured to her bed that was only a few feet away from Anya’s.  “I don’t want to listen to you two do the dirty.”  Lexa said and Anya rolled her eyes, but then a wicked smirk appeared on her face.  

 

“Well, you could put headphones on and blast some music…. or spend the night at Raven’s.  Clarke will be there.  So, that’s a plus.”  Anya’s smirk grew wider when she noticed a blush coloring Lexa’s cheek.  Anya had seen just how smitten Lexa was with Clarke when Raven introduced Anya to her two best friends, Clarke being one of them.  Anya had dragged Lexa along with her, not liking the idea of being surrounded by Raven’s friends, and was using Lexa has a distraction.  It worked.  Clarke spent most of her time fawning over Lexa which left Octavia having to interogate them both.

 

“But...I wouldn’t want to intrude and--”

 

“Fair warning, Lexa.  I can be really loud.” Raven interrupted popping her head out from underneath the covers and Lexa scrunched her face.

 

“Ugh. Give me back my pillow.”  Lexa said climbing off her bed and Anya tossed back her pillow.  Lexa then opened her dorm room door and was about to step out when she pointed a stern finger at the two girls in bed.  “Just because it maybe kinky, under no circumstance are you two allowed to fuck on my bed. Got it?” Lexa said glaring to make a point and both girls smiled at her.

 

“Yes, commander.”  They said in unison.

 

Lexa then clutched at her pillow and started down the hall towards Raven’s room. Towards Clarke.  Once outside the room, Lexa raised her hand to knock on the door but hesitated.

 

 _Phew...okay Lexa you got this...you’re just going to ask if you can sleep here because their roommate is doing the nasty with yours...yup._ Lexa went to knock again, but she stopped herself.

 

 _But what if they’re already asleep I’ll be waking them up...what if Clarke answers the door and she’s wearing something incredibly sexy._  Lexa felt heat pool in between her legs and she shook her head.  _Yeah, it’s probably best not to think of things like that or you’ll be a mess on the floor right outside their dorm room._  She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and quickly knocked on the door before her nerves could stop her again.  Seconds passed by and Lexa thought maybe they were asleep until the door was pulled open.

 

“What did you forget?  Your dil-- Lexa!”  Clarke exclaimed with wide eyes and Lexa’s eyes instantly took in Clarke’s loose fitted shirt and could tell the blonde wasn’t wearing a bra. _Oh, fuck me_.  She then glanced further down to Clarke’s sleeping shorts that showed off her smooth creamy white thighs and Lexa’s fingers twitch with the urge to touch them. Snapping her eyes back up to Clarke’s she hoped she wasn’t caught staring. Luckily for her Clarke was too bust admiring her outfit as well.

 

“Clarke. I um-I fuck I can’t believe those two are making me do this....”  Lexa said somewhat flustered, looking anywhere but Clarke in the sleepwear she had just been ogling seconds before.

 

 “What did those to put you up to? Clarke asked.

 

“Well...I was trying to sleep and I was hoping those two would do the same, but then one of them moaned.” Lexa blushed. “So, I threw a pillow at them.  Anya glared at me and said I could either put some headphones on or come over here and that it would be a plus since you’re here.  And yeah...it is a plus that you’re here...but I mean, I don’t want to intrude. I should probably just go back.”  Lexa said gesturing with her thumb over her shoulder and turned to leave, but then Clarke touch her forearm and she stopped dead in her tracks.

 

“You can sleep here Lexa.  It’s probably better you’re not subjected to the obscene things they’re doing in there.” Clarke said and Lexa watched as Clarke ran her warm hand down her forearm to grasp her hand. Clarke then gestured to her room with a nod.  “Come in.  Octavia won’t mind.”  Lexa gulped and allowed Clarke to lead her inside.  Once inside, Lexa stood in the middle of the room and glanced at each bed.  Octavia was sound asleep in one, so that left the two others to be Raven’s and Clarke’s.

 

“Ummm...which bed is Raven’s? I’ll sleep there.”  Lexa asked clutching at her pillow.

 

“Oh no, you don’t want to sleep in that bed trust me. You can sleep in mine.” _Come again?_ Clarke walked over to her bed and patted the blue and white plaid down comforter. “It’s pretty comfy.” _Oh, I’m sure it is but I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep a wink if you’re in the bed with me._

 

“Where will you sleep?” Lexa asked her heart beating faster at the prospect of Clarke sharing the bed with her.

 

“I’ll bunk with Octavia…”   _Oh...that makes sense._  Lexa’s heart fell.

 

“But Clarke it’s your bed...I couldn’t possibly --”

 

“It’s fine Lexa. Now hop in and go to sleep.”  Lexa eyed the bed before looking back at Clarke one more time as she gave Lexa a reassuring nod.  Letting out a breath Lexa nodded and climbed into the bed and laid beneath the covers.  _Damn she wasn’t kidding, it’s like lying on a cloud._  Lexa thought while snuggling further into the covers.   _It smells like her too...I guess that will have to --_ the bed dipped and Lexa felt a warm body against her back.  Knowing it had to be Clarke, Lexa immediately got up and turned towards the blonde with a shocked expression.

 

“C-Clarke what are you doing?” _Oh god, oh god this is happening._ “I thought you were going to sleep with Octavia?’”  Lexa said pointing in the direction of Octavia’s bed and had to concentrate on listening to Clarke’s response as her heart was thudding in her chest.

 

“My bed is comfier and Octavia moves around a lot, so I thought it would be better to climb in with you...is that okay?”

 

Lexa looked down at Clarke, who was looking up at her with innocent blue orbs and the blankets tucked underneath her chin.   _Fucking adorable! Like hell I’m going to say no._ She laid back down on the bed, facing Clarke.

 

“It’s definitely okay.”  Lexa whispered, mentally fist bumping the air. Both girls then smiled at each other before they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

 

Present Day

 

Lexa smiled at the memory of the first night they shared a bed together.   _I can’t believe how nervous I was that night, but I wanted Clarke to share the bed with me and I’m so glad she did._ Glancing up at Clarke her smile grew wider.  The blonde seemed to be lost in her own memories as a hint of a smile could be seen on the edge of her lips. _I wonder if we’re thinking about the same thing…_ Just then Clarke’s sky-blue eyes snapped to her emerald green and the girl squared her shoulders before placing her coffee down on the table and leaning in closer to Lexa.   _Found our courage, have we?_ Lexa set her cup of tea down as well and gave Clarke her full attention.

 

“Lexa I was wondering...if...if maybe you’d like to start dating?”  Clarke asked biting her lip and Lexa smirked.

 

“Aren’t we already dating, Clarke?”  Lexa’s smirk grew as Clarke rolled her eyes and shook her head.

 

“I mean...do you want to be my girlfriend?”  Clarke asked shyly and Lexa scrunched her brows together.

 

“I'm sorry one more time it's hard to hear you in here.” Lexa said leaning in closer and Clarke huffed leaning in as well.

 

“I said will you be my girl--mmm” Clarke was cut off when Lexa connected their lips together in a soft heavenly kiss.  Lexa then pulled away biting her lip to contain her smile as Clarke sat there with her eyes closed still relishing in the feeling of Lexa's lips against hers.  Clarke’s eyes then fluttered open and gazed upon the playful smile across Lexa’s face.

 

“Yes, I’ll be your girlfriend Clarke.

 

 


End file.
